el regreso del pasado Elektra
by sayuka-16
Summary: los teen titans van a rezar a la tumba de Terra cuando a causa de un derrumbe la entrada queda bloqueada. Una muchacha llamada Elektra, la cual posee un gran poder sobre los elementos pedira la ayuda a los muchachos,es una muchacha extraña ¿que ocultara?
1. prologo

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic de los Teen Titans como podreis observar que es muy corto, aunque es un prologo pero a pesar de la extension me gustaria que me dejarais algun rewiew para saber si lo sigo u os parece tan horrible que seria mejor que tirase la idea por la basura. Como escritora que me considero acepto criticas siempre que sean constructias y no contra mi o sin justificar el porque es malo, dichas criticas me ayudaran en un futuro espero que no muy lejano (XD)

* * *

Terra entrego su vida por sus amigos, después de haberles traicionado dos veces e intentar acabar con ellos. Aun así ellos confiaron en ella hasta su último aliento.

Sus queridos amigos la llevaron a su tumba un ramo de flores, ella se había convertido en piedra por su amistad, ellos en reconocimiento a su gran valía la nombraron teen titan.

Habían pasado seis años desde que Terra muriera, Bajaban hacia el centro de la tierra donde se encontraba la tumba de su amiga, como hacían todos los años. Todos sentían una mayor angustia según se iban acercando, todavía sus corazones no aceptaban que su amiga se hubiera ido para siempre.

-Chico bestia, estas seguro que deseas ir.- Preguntaba Starfire preocupada por su amigo.

-Si gracias, ya es hora que la visite, se lo merece.

-¿seguro?-Ahora era Raven la que preguntaba al muchacho

Chico bestia había sido el mas afectado por su perdida aunque nunca quiso reconocerlo, todos continuaron su vida pero el se quedo estancado en un recuerdo. Robin busco un nuevo amor, sabia que Terra no le correspondía. Starfire en un principio sintió mucho dolor era la única que aceptaba su comida pero también era cierto que se había quitado a un rival, hacia mucho tiempo que quería a Chico bestia pero nunca se lo pudo decir y ahora intentaba que el muchacho le abriera su corazón. Y bueno los demás siguieron su camino.

-Si, seguro no seáis pesadas, ya es hora de que vaya a verla.

-…..- Dijeron todos por respuesta.

Continuaron bajando, cuando un fuerte movimiento le hizo caer al suelo, había sido un terremoto de gran escala.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Pregunto Starfire

-Chicos.-decía el personaje verde

-No lo se, pero ha parecido un movimiento de Tierra. Cyborg

-Chicos.

-Un momento Robin que lo compruebo.

-Chicos.

-Sea lo que sea ha sido muy fuerte ha descargado mucha energía.- decía Raven

-Chicos.- finalmente chillo, todos estaban bastante alterados para escucharle.

-¿Qué?- respondieron todos.

-La…la entrada a la tumba de Terra…-señalo en dirección a la entrada.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos el temblor había desprendido una gran roca impidiéndoles la entrada.


	2. Sin respuestas

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se hayan leido la historia y pedirles mis mas sinceras disculpas por mi tardanza. en especial quiero agradecer y dedicar este capitulo a Lucia (y yo Shadow).**

**y por ultimo y no me enrrollo más aclararles que pondre titulo a los capitulos pero soy bastante mala asique si alguno quiere dejar una sugerencia sera bien recibida. bueno ya les dejo con el fic**

* * *

Aquel movimiento sísmico había sellado la entrada.

Entre Raven y Starfire intentaban con sus poderes abrir la entrada, Cyborg les ayudaba con su rayo mientras que Robin les guiaba. Un muchacho de color verde estaba parado sin reaccionar.

-Chico bestia ayúdanos.- Dijo Starfire

-…- El muchacho no respondía, solo podía ver con resignación la entrada, la acababa de perder para siempre.

-Deseabas verla, no puedes rendirte ahora.- Le puso la mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, Robin.

-Si, tienes razón, no puedo rendirme.

-Así se dice.

Se transformo en una gran bestia (lo dejo a la imaginación) que con un gran golpe aparto las pocas rocas que quedaban.

Tras una nube de polvo apareció el escondite de la ex-titan, todos se acercaron lentamente y lo que allí encontraron les sorprendió.

-No puede ser.- Chico bestia cayo de rodillas.

-La recuperaremos no te preocupes.- Todos estaban atónitos, la estatua en la que se había convertido Terra, estaba esparcida en pequeños trozos por todo el suelo, que el temblor había destruido la única posibilidad de resucitarla.

Entre todos cogieron los pedazos para intentar recomponerla en al Torre.

Subieron de nuevo por las escaleras hasta llegar al salón, todos subieron excepto un chico verde que se quedo en aquella cueva mirando a la nada.

Todos le tenían mucha lastima y les hubiese gustado acompañarle pero tenían otros problemas, debían solucionar cuanto antes el incidente del seísmo. Cyborg se acerco a la pantalla principal, viendo que el núcleo era precisamente en la tumba de Terra auque allí no había ningún indicio de que hubiera comenzado, aquello había salido al exterior.

Se lo comunico a Robin y salieron todos a la calle a los puntos donde habían sido más fuertes para examinar los daños.

Chico bestia por fin salio de la cueva, todos lo trozos se encontraban, dispersos por el sillón, fue poco a poco reconstruyéndolo el cuerpo, sus piernas delgadas, sus brazos, su cabeza, su pelo y finalmente llegó a la cara a la que dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Terra ha pasado mucho tiempo.-Pero no hubo respuesta como es lógico.

-Siento no haber ido antes a visitarte. Comenzó a hablar mientras seguía hablando con ella.

-Se que fue culpa mía, sino me hubieses contado aquello… por mi culpa te pasaste al lado oscuro y por nosotros te sacrificaste. Finalmente te convertiste en una gran Titan como siempre deseaste.- Se alejaba hacia el ventanal.

-Fíjate, ahora después de tanto tiempo, me imagino como serias y cree si te digo que eres preciosa.

····· En un desierto muy alejado ····

-Tú no lo merecías.-Dijo una voz de una mujer

-Ella no debería existir, solo es una parte que se desprendió de ti.-Decía otra mujer.

-Así que con el poder que te damos, renacerás en un nuevo cuerpo.-Sentencio la tercera mujer

Una muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes despertaba de un sueño, se llevo la mano al corazón y susurro.- Ya lo se.-La muchacha se levanto y agarro su mochila.

-Ya es hora de volver.- Se coloco sus cascos y comenzó a andar. No noto la presencia del guasarajo (gusano gigante), la perseguía era su comida y aunque con la muchacha solo seria un pequeño entrante, mejor eso que nada. El guasarajo se sumergió en la arena y en un momento el bicho se abalanzó sobre ella.

···· En la Torre Titan ····

Beast boy hacia un rato que había reconstruido a la chica, un pequeño slugor (especie de león que siempre parece una cría (N/A son tan monos lo leones bebes)) se acerco a la estatua.

-Lo se, Chic yo también.- En ese momento el resto de Titans entro por la puerta

-Hola chicos ¿que tal os ha ido?

-Mal. Ese terremoto fue muy extraño, no tiene sentido.- a Robin le exasperaba no poder encontrar la razón por la que sucedían las cosas.

-¿y eso significa?

-No hay nada, es como si el terremoto no hubiese existido.-Raven fue la a poner la comida a Chic pero este la mordió no aceptaba a nadie, solo a sus dueño Terra y Chico bestia.

-Entiendo.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Beast boy fue a abrir.

-Por fin llegue. Encontré a los Titans.- Una muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes se desplomo


	3. ¿similitudes?

Una muchacha de ojos verdes se desplomo sobre chico bestia, este la recogió y la llevo al salón, todos la contemplaban sorprendidos, tenia muchas magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, estaba cubierta de polvo, probablemente de una playa o un desierto.

Starfire fue la primera en hablar:

-¿Quién es esta muchacha?

-No lo sé, lo único que dijo es que ya nos encontró.

-¿Qué querrá decir?

-Ni idea, Raven por favor entra en su mente y averigua todo lo que puedas.-Le pidió Robin.

Después de la muerte de Terra, Raven desarrollo el poder de leer la mente, no quería que ninguno de sus amigos volviera a sufrir.

-Bueno ¿Qué has visto?

-Nada.

-¿Nada?-preguntaron sorprendidos.

-Eso he dicho, lo único que he podido ver era una lucha entre ella y un gusarajo poco antes de llegar aquí, es como si bloquease sus pensamientos pero incluso vosotros tenéis problemas cuando os despistáis y eso que os he enseñado, ella tendría que estar indefensa puesto que esta inconsciente.

-¿No hay otra posibilidad?

-Sí, que haya nacido hace un par de días a lo sumo.-Dijo irónicamente

-No puede ser tiene nuestra edad.-Dijo el muchacho verde que no había entendido el tono de la chica.

-A lo mejor apareció de la nada.-Dijo Starfire emocionada ante la idea.

-Raven, dijiste que la viste luchando contra un gusarajo, esos bichos son muy fuerte, ¿Cómo lo hizo?-Pregunto Robin que había estado analizando cada palabra de la muchacha.

-Sí, es lo más raro… utilizaba… bueno…esto.-No sabía cómo darles aquella noticia.

-Dilo ya.

-Utilizaba la tierra.-todas las miradas se posaban sorprendías y tristes sobre la muchacha que yacía en el sillón-

-Esperemos que despierte y la interrogaremos.

-Mientras tanto donde la dejamos.

-En el cuarto de Starfire, Chico Bestia y Cyborg no podemos cuando despierte se asustara y en mi cuarto hay cosas muy valiosas para dejar a una desconocida.-Todos miraban a Raven.

-Ni hablar, mi cuarto es mi lugar espiritual oscuro, si a vosotros no os dejo que os hace pensar que a ella sí.

-Pues solo queda la habitación de Terra.-Ninguno querían que nadie desconocido entrara en su habitación, la querían igual, estaban seguros que algún día lograrían traerla de vuelta.

**** Horas más tarde****

La muchacha se despertaba en una habitación, no sabía como había llegado allí, le dolía mucho la cabeza como si alguien hubiese entrado en ella.

Se levanto, miro a su alrededor, allí encontró una foto en la que una muchacha de cabellos rubios abrazaba a los que parecían sus amigos. Una pequeña lagrima casi imperceptible en aquella oscuridad rodo por su cara.

-Deja eso donde estaba.-La chica fue sorprendida.

-Esto… lo siento, no quería molestar.

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Elektra, encantada de conocerte chico bestia.

-¿Cómo supiste quien era?

-Digamos que tengo buen ojo en la oscuridad.

-Dejémoslo, vayamos con los demás.

-Sí, claro tengo ganas de volver a verlos.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que tengo ganas de verlos en persona.

Los dos muchachos andaban por el pasillo cuando se encontraron con Chic.

-Este es Chic.

-Que mono.-Elektra fue a tocarlo.

-No lo hagas te morderá.-Demasiado tarde, la muchacha le había tocado pero la chica no emitió ningún tipo de grito al contrario se estaba riendo, el slugor le estaba lamiendo la mano.

-Ya, para me haces cosquillas.- Seguía riéndose, le recogió del suelo y lo llevo entre sus brazos.

Aparecieron por la puerta.

-Chicos ya despertó.-todos la miraron asombrados ya que llevaba al slugor en sus brazos.

-¿Si quieres te lo quito de encima?-Starfire fue a cogerle cuando intento morderla.

-No te preocupes, es muy blandito y no me molesta en absoluto.-Todos seguían demasiado estupefactos con las similitudes.

-¿Terra?-La llamo Cyborg pero esta no contesto.

-Perdona ¿Por qué nos buscabas?- Preguntando Robin saliendo del ensimismamiento.

-Querría entrar en vuestro grupo.

-Ni hablar.-Sentencio Chico bestia.

-¿Tienes algún poder, don, característica especial…?-Pregunto Robin ante la cara de asombro del resto del grupo.

-Bueno si controlo la electricidad por me llamaron así aunque el nombre no tenga mucho que ver.-los muchachos sabían a la perfección que mentía o no contaba toda la verdad.

-Entonces enséñanos tu poder.


End file.
